Setegar bunga Dandelion
by Fany Miyoko
Summary: Sadarkah kau, kita tak akan bisa bersama…/Aku benci takdir…/Tapi, kalau bukan karena takdir kita tak akan bisa bersama…/Lebih baik kita tak mengenal jika harus sesakit ini…/Kau bodoh, Sasuke.


Hai semua :D

Bagaimana kabar kalian

Semoga baik ya ^^

Baiklah, ini adalah fic pertama Fany-chan

Maaf bila ini fic gaje Fany-chan XD

Jadi bila ada salah tolong maafkan )

Semoga Banyak yang suka dan tidak kecewa :D

Oh iya! Bila mau membaca fic ini, sebaiknya download lagu Girls' Generation (SNSD) yang judulnya

" _**Indestructible"**_

Lagunya nyentuh banget loh, jadi nanti gak nyesal saat dengar lagunya. ^^

Dan cocok dengan cerita fany-chan ^^

Dan bila ada kesalahan dalam fic Fany-chan

"_**Saya mohon bimbingannya dan bantuannya Minna-san, Readers-san dan Senpai-san"**_

Ok~ Langsung saja ke cerita…

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s), and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"**Setegar Bunga Dandelion"**

**By **

**Fany Miyoko**

Tangkainya yang kecil dan dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga kecil diatasnya yang membentuk sebuah bulatan kelihatan sederhana sekali dan mungkin sangat rapuh sekali, namun mampu memberikan banyak pelajaran dan arti kehidupan.

"_**Bunga dandelion, terlihat sangat rapuh, namun sangat kuat, sangat indah, dan memiliki arti yang dalam. Kuat menentang angin, terbang tinggi dan menjelajah angkasa, dan akhirnya hingga di suatu tempat untuk tumbuh menjadi kehidupan baru. Dan, aku pun ingin seperti itu. Hidup seperti dandelion."**_

"Sadarkah kau, kita tak akan bisa bersama…" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Aku benci takdir…" Gumam Sasuke

"Tapi, kalau bukan karena takdir kita tak akan bisa bersama Sasuke…" Lanjut Naruto

"Lebih baik kita tak mengenal jika harus sesakit ini…" kata Sasuke

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke."

_**Flashback**_

12 tahun yang lalu…

Tampak seorang gadis sedang di landa kebosanan yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Sebentar-bentar diliriknya jam tangan orange kesukaannya. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu laki-laki itu datang, tapi batang hidungnya pun tak muncul.

"Ah, sudahlah.. aku ingin pergi," katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana, dobe?"

Naruto berdecak kesal lalu menatap laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kemana saja kau, teme." Ujar Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tetap tersenyum melihat perempuan berambut pirang bak matahari yang akan membakarnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf Namikaze Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hey, kita mau kemana?" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Ikut saja."

Naruto tampak bahagia. Tangannya kini memegang erat ayunan yang di naikinya. Kadang ia menjerit saat Sasuke mendorong ayunannya. Sasuke juga tampak menikmati gadis yang kini sedang bersamanya. Keduanya tampak bahagia dan… serasi. Seolah jika orang melihat mereka berdua pasti berpikir pasti mereka akan menikah kelak dewasa nanti. Tapi, apakah sesederhana itu?

Sasuke tampak duduk di sebuah ayunan di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berhenti," protes Naruto.

"Dasar. Aku kan lelah. Memangnya badanmu ringan," bela Sasuke .

Naruto nampak sebal. Sasuke saja yang mengada-ada, padahal menurutnya tubuhnya biasa saja.

"Naru", panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menurutnya dapat mengeluarkan sinar-sinar yang bisa menembus pertahanan hatinya selama ini.

Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu mencabut bunga dandelion yang di dekat kakinya.

"Untukmu?"

Naruto mengambil bunga dandelion dari tangan Sasuke . "Dandelion?"

"Aku ingin kau setegar bunga Dandelion."

"Dan jangan cengeng," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto tampak kesal. "Aku ini tidak cengeng, teme."

"Berhenti memanggilku teme."

—

"_**Saat usia kita menanjak, sadarkah kau bahwa perasaan ini semakin membesar dan semakin dekat."**_

Naruto tampak bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

"Kau ingin pergi," ujar ayahnya, Minato.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dengan pacarmu?" tebak ayahnya.

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

"Kapan-kapan aku perkenalkan pada ayah," ujar Naruto.

"Namanya siapa? Apakah dia tampan," ledek ayahnya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

—

Namikaze Minato —ayah Naruto— tampak memasuki sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna putih. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah itu.  
"Tok… Tok…"

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya tapi terlihat masih muda yang membukakan pintu dengan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya hilang saat melihat tamunya.

"Ada perlu apalagi anda kesini?" ujar wanita itu tegas.

"Bukankah urusan perceraian kita sudah selesai sejak lama?" Lanjut wanita itu.

"Tunggu dulu Mikoto" mohon Minato.

"Ini tentang anak kita."

Mikoto tampak terkejut lalu mempersilahkan mantan suaminya masuk.

Minato tampak tak menikmati rasa dari kopi buatan Mikoto. Bukan karena rasanya tapi karena ketegangan yang terjadi.  
"Jadi anak kita saling menyukai?" ujar Mikoto tak percaya.

"Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum ini semakin rumit." Ujar Minato.

—

Naruto masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya. Di hadapannya kini ada ayahnya, Sasuke, dan ibu Sasuke . Tapi hampir lima menit tak ada yang bersuara.

"Naruto, maafkan ayah."

Naruto diam tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya.

"Ibu ingin kalian menghentikan hubungan kalian," ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke tampak terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya.

"Kenapa?" protes Naruto. "Apa anda tak menyukaiku!"

Mikoto diam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Mana mungkin dia tak menyukai anaknya sendiri. Ia menatap mata saphire milik Naruto yang tampak menenangkan seperti mata milik Minato. Rasanya jika dalam situasi berbeda ia akan memeluk Naruto dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kaa-san, aku mencintainya. Sangat," bela Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kalian tak boleh mencintai," balas Mikoto.

"Tapi kenapa?" ujar Sasuke lagi. Ia bahkan berjanji akan mempertahankan cintanya. Ia memandang Naruto yang menunduk seperti menangis. Ibunya benar-benar keterlaluan, apakah ibunya tak melihat bahwa Naruto gadis baik.  
"Karena kalian kakak beradik, dan aku ayah kandungmu," ujar Minato.

Kata-kata ayah Naruto membuat Sasuke diam tak bergerak. Begitu jugaNaruto , ia seperti terohok tenggorokannya. Kenyataan memang pahit.  
Mikoto memberanikan dirinya membelai rambut Naruto.

"Itu benar, dan aku ibumu."

Naruto tak tahu harus bicara apa. Antara senang karena ibu kandungnya kini di hadapannya baginya bertemu ibunya adalah mimpi. Tapi, di dada ini rasanya sakit karena ia begitu mencintai Sasuke . Kenapa kenyataan ini terlalu sakit.

"Wow, ini berita yang menyenangkan." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum terpaksa

Minato tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya.  
Naruto bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu…"

Naruto menahan agar tak menangis.

'Mulai sekarang dia kakakmu dan perasaan ini hanya rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya.' Batin Naruto

"Kakak."

Sasuke tampak berkaca-kaca. Apa yang dipikiran Naruto? Kenapa dia begitu menerimanya? Ia diam tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto merekatkan syal dari dinginnya musim dingin sedangkan Sasuke tampak diam tak memperdulikan angin musim dingin.

"Kakak?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar sapaan 'kakak' dari gadis yang masih dicintainya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu dari dinginnya musim dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu kenyataannya." Ada getaran di suara Naruto.

"Berhenti berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke kesal.

Pertahanan Naruto jebol, ia menangis.  
Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto .

"Suke, kenapa begitu sulit menerima kenyataan ini," ujar Naruto.

"Disini rasanya sakit," lanjut Naruto seraya memukul pelan dadanya.

Sasuke tahu karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemiliteran."

Naruto terperanjat, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke .  
"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua,"

Naruto tersenyum hampa sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Biarkan untuk hari ini saja aku menganggapmu kekasihku," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, berjanjilah." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa…"

"Berjanjilah untukku kau jangan menangis lagi dan tetap tegar seperti bunga Dandelion."

"Aku janji."

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

—

"_**Aku ingin kau setegar Dandelion yang siap menghadapi setiap musim."**_

Sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang tentara dan kini tengah bertugas di Rusia. Semua tampak normal bagi orang lain tapi tidak baginya. Cinta ini masih bertahan seiring bergantinya musim dan rindu ini kian menjalar ke ulu hati.

"Doaku selalu menyertaimu,Sasuke."

_**~Setegar Bunga Dandelion~**_

"Nyatanya, cinta ini setegar bunga Dandelion yang bertahan seiring bergantinya musim, Sasuke."

Naruto duduk di barisan paling depan dengan pakaian serba hitam. Pandangannya nanar melihat peti mati di hadapannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya di papah oleh ayahnya menuju peti itu. Di dalam peti itu tampak seseorang tampak tertidur pulas dengan seragam militer yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

Tubuh itu dingin, padahal dulu tubuh ini selalu menghangatkannya. Bibir itu beku, padahal dulu bibir itu pernah mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya. Mata onyx itu tertutup padahal mata itu selalu menghangatkannya. Tangan itu terbujur kaku padahal dulu tangan itu dulu selalu siap menghapus air matanya.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto .

Tapi, mulut itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau meninggalkanku seperti ini."  
Naruto menangis.

"Bolehkah aku menangis untuk hari ini saja,Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau ceroboh dan mati dengan peluru yang menembus jantungmu?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku duluan."

Naruto menggengam tangan Sasuke yang dingin. "Suatu saat, aku akan menemuimu."

Naruto mengecup kening pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat," lirih Naruto.

—

Udara di Jepang di bulan Januari sangat dingin. Jadi, tak heran jika jalanan cukup lenggang. Tapi, tampak seorang gadis duduk di sebuah pemakaman yang sepi. Gadis itu –Naruto— tampak melamun tak peduli buku-buku tangannya memutih dan kedinginan. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan tangannya. Di dada ini rasanya sakit.

Tak terasa butiran bening itu jatuh lagi di kedua pipinya yang tirus. Mata saphirenya menatap nanar pada gundukkan tanah di depannya. Di bawah gundukkan tanah itu terbaring orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya bahkan hingga kini. Tangannya memegang erat buket bunga mawar merah takut jika bunga itu terhempas.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto.

"Apa kabar?"

Naruto mengelus pelan nisan itu.

"Kau tahu, ibu dan ayah bersatu lagi."

"kau pasti senang, besok pernikahan mereka."

Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Pasti menyenangkan kalau kau ada di sana."

"Aku berharap kau ada di sana," bisik Naruto.

"Sasuke , aku mencintaimu."

"Aku pasti akan menyusulmu."

"Tunggu aku, kakak."

_**"Pasti, aku akan menunggumu. Selalu." —Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**END**_

**Oke, Waktunya Review :D**

**Saya tunggu Minna-san ^^**


End file.
